Cake Strawberry
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Karena bi Yoruichi sedang pulang kampung, terpaksa Byakuya yang harus menjamu teman-teman Rukia. Terutama Ichigo, pacar Rukia sekaligus orang yang sudah menipunya di toko kue. Bahan-bahan apa sajakah yang akan dicampurkan Byakuya ke dalam hidangannya?


**Cake Strawberry**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**AU, OOC, Garing**

*****

Musim panas di kota Karakura memang sangat menyebalkan. Panas yang dirasakan siang ini seperti membakar ubun-ubun sendiri. Terlihat segelintir orang yang sedang berteduh di bawah pohon di taman kota, memakan es krim dan mencuci muka di air selokan terdekat.

Tak terkecuali seorang pria tinggi dan tampan yang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan kerah bajunya untuk memberikan sedikit efek angin untuk lehernya yang sudah bermandikan keringat ini. Pria itu mendengus kesal karena dari tadi posisisnya sama sekali tidak berubah dari setengah jam yang lalu. Ya, pria itu sedang mengantri di depan toko kue di pinggir kota Karakura yang sedang panas-panasnya ini. Kalau bukan karena cake strawberi limited edition yang hanya dibuat dua bulan sekali ini, dia tidak mungkin mau berdesak-desakkan untuk mengantri di hari sepanas ini. Apalagi saingannya adalah ibu-ibu gendut berdada besar semua. Sudah dipastikan dia akan dihimpit dan didorong-dorong oleh ibu-ibu itu untuk mendapatkan cake strawberi di toko ini.

Karena gerah, akhirnya pria itu menyibakkan rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya…

"Kyaaaa….keren!!!" teriak kerumunan ibu-ibu di antrian depan melihat pria tersebut melakukan aksi yang dibilang 'keren'. Padahal dia hanya menyibakkan rambutnya saja?

'Fuu…Wanita memang lemah!' pikir pria tersebut.

Suasana semakin panas setelah terdengar suara-suara gaduh dari arah belakang dia berdiri. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut orange menyerobot barisan ibu-ibu di depannya. Pemuda itu dengan sigap menghindari lemparan sandal dan batu dari para ibu gendut tersebut. Akhirnya antriannya berjalan juga. Kali ini pria berambut hitam ini akan membeli dua- ah tidak, tiga pack cake stawberi tersebut. Setelah pria itu mendapatkan cakenya, dia berjalan untuk pulang. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang pemuda berambut orange menghalangi jalannya. Pemuda orange itu menatap sendu pria di depannya ini.

"Ayahku sedang sakit parah dan sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit. Kata dokter, umurnya sudah tidak akan lama lagi. Dia sangat ingin makan cake strawberi. Karena itu aku berusaha untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya. Tapi saat giliranku membeli, ternyata cakenya sudah terjual habis. Tuan kan beli cake itu tiga pack, mau tidak Tuan memberikannya satu padaku untuk ayah yang sangat kucintai!" lirih pemuda orange itu pada pria berambut hitam sebahu di depannya.

Pria berambut hitam itu terlihat bimbang. Dia sudah dua jam lebih mengantri di depan toko untuk membeli cake ini. Setelah dapat, masa dia langsung memberikannya begitu saja. Ini benar-benar konyol. Tapi dia kasian juga melihat bocah ini. Sepertinya dia sangat menyayangi ayahnya, sampai-sampai dia berani menyerobot barisan ibu-ibu gendut mengerikan barusan.

Dengan helaan nafas pasrah, pria tersebut memberikan satu pack cake yang telah dibelinya kepada pemuda orange itu. Terlihat air liur pemuda berambut orange itu menetes pelan tapi buru-buru pemuda itu membersihkannya. Setelah membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih, pemuda itu langsung berlari pergi. Meninggalkan seorang pria yang hampir meneteskan air mata saat cakenya dibawa pergi.

"Cake-ku…."

-

-

-

Dua hari kemudian.

"NIII-SAMA, AKU PULANG! AKU BAWA TEMAN-TEMANKU UNTUK KERJA KELOMPOK!!" teriak seorang gadis bernama Rukia dari arah depan rumah.

"Ayo, silakan masuk!" Rukia mempersilakan teman-temannya masuk sambil membuka sepatu sekolahnya. Teman-temannya pun mengikuti Rukia membuka sepatu mereka.

"Permisi…" seorang bocah berambut putih membuka ikat pinggangnya(?)

"Maaf mengganggu!" seorang gadis berambut orange panjang mengekori Rukia menuju ruang tamu.

"Silakan duduk! Maaf rumahnya kecil ya, hehehe…" Rukia tertawa renyah.

"Rumah segede gini dibilang kecil, Rukia emang aneh!" bisik seorang gadis ke teman di sebelahnya yang berambut orange. Temannya itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

Kemudian dari arah dapur datanglah seorang pria tinggi, berambut hitam dan sangat tampan tapi berwajah dingin dan memakai celemek berdiri di dekat pintu. Rukia menghampirinya.

"Nii-sama, perkenalkan teman-temanku, Orihime, Tatsuki, Hinamori, Renji dan Shiro-chan!" Rukia memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada pria yang dipanggilnya nii-sama itu.

"NAMAKU HITSUGAYA!!" geram seorang bocah berambut putih.

"Dan teman-teman! Perkenalkan, ini nii-samaku. Namanya Byakuya Kuchiki!"

"Hn." Pria yang bernama Byakuya itu hanya mengangguk saja.

"Rukia, biar aku yang menyiapkan kue untuk mereka!" ucap Byakuya datar.

"Ah, tidak merepotkan nii-samakah?"

"Tidak." jawabnya lalu melangkah pergi ke dapur.

"Eh, jadi pria ganteng tadi kakaknya Rukia yah? Aku baru tahu!" bisik Hinamori pada Tatsuki.

'He, baru tahu yah? Kasian deh loe!' batin Byakuya ketika mendengar sayup-sayup teman-teman Rukia yang sedang membicarakannya. Tapi dia memasang wajah dingin diluarnya.

Karena bi Yoruichi dan mang Aizen sedang pulang kampung dengan alasan akan menghadiri hajatan aki Yamamoto yang akan disunat, Byakuya jadi kerepotan begini. Tapi gak buruk-buruk juga menjamu teman-teman dari adikmu sendiri kan?

Byakuya membuka lemari es-nya. Sekarang sedang tidak ada kue di rumah. Yang satu-satunya ada adalah cake strawberi limited edition yang dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu dengan cucuran keringat dan air mata.

'Dihidangkan gak yah?'

"Ini kan cake strawberi limited edition yang hanya dijuali dua bulan sekali oleh toko kue Karakura!" Byakuya menutup kulkasnya.

"Tapi kalau tidak dihidangkan, aku nanti bisa dibilang pelit sama Rukia!" Byakuya membuka kulkasnya lagi.

"Tapi kan ngantrinya panjang dan lama banget!!" Byakuya menutup pintu kulkasnya kembali.

"Nggak-nggak…Aku gak boleh pelit sama adek sendiri!" Byakuya geleng-geleng kepala dan membuka kulkasnya lagi.

"Tapi kan cake ini sangat enak sekali, sayang kalau diberikan pada orang lain!" Byakuya menutup pintu kulkasnya.

"Tapi kalau sedikit mungkin gak apa-apa.." Byakuya membuka kulkasnya lagi(?)

"Tapi…Tapi…tetap saja.." Byakuya menutup kulkasnya kembali.

-

-

"Nii-sama lama banget sih?" dengus Rukia.

"Eh, Rukia jadi dia beneran kakakmu? Kok gak mirip sama sekali?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Oh, nii-sama itu kakak iparku!"

"Ouu…pantesan! Terus kakak kandung Rukia di mana sekarang?" tanya Hinamori. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Innalillahi wa inna ilaihi roji'un!" ucap kelima teman Rukia bersamaan.

"Ah, maaf Rukia. Aku tidak tahu kalau…"

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Nee-chanku jam-jam segini lagi pergi ke supermarket tahu!" jawab Rukia sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ah, kirain…"

-

-

Akhirnya setelah perang batin selama satu jam lebih, diambil kesepakatan mutlak yaitu Byakuya akan menghidangkan cake strawberi tersebut pada teman-teman Rukia.

Byakuya membawa cake itu dengan nampan dan beberapa es jeruk ke ruang tamu. Dia berhenti sejenak saat memperhatikan teman-teman Rukia. Rasanya jumlahnya jadi bertambah satu. Perasaaan tadi kan cuma lima orang, kenapa sekarang jadi enam orang ditambah pemuda berambut orange. Tunggu dulu…Orange?

"Ah, nii-sama kemana saja?" Rukia menarik pemuda berambut orange itu menghampiri Byakuya.

Semakin dekat...Semakin dekat…

'Wajah bodoh itu…Rambut orange itu…Tidak salah lagi!'

'Astaga naga dragon! Orang ini kan…? Gatot!'

"Nii-sama, perkenalkan. Ini Ichigo Kurosaki ,teman sekaligus pacarku!" Rukia menggandeng lengan Ichigo.

_JELEGEEER!_

"Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba ada petir? Cuaca kan lagi cerah?" gumam Rukia.

"Bukan petir, itu suara truk gandeng yang menabrak becak!!" jawab Hitsugaya santai.

"Oh iya, nii-sama. Ayahnya Ichigo ini baru saja diangkat jadi kepala kepolisian Karakura loh! Dua hari yang lalu saja ayahnya Ichigo ditugaskan ke luar negeri! Hebat kan?" kata Rukia bangga pacarnya seorang anak kepala kepolisian.

"Pe-perkenalkan…Sa-saya Ichigo Kurosaki, Kak!" ucap Ichigo terbata-bata sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Byakuya.

_PLAAAK! _

Tiba-tiba saja Byakuya menampar pipi Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaga. Ichigo terpental sampai menabrak meja.

"Nii-sama! Kenapa Ichigo ditampar? Dia salah apa?" tanya Rukia yang membantu Ichigo berdiri.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak sengaja. Habisnya tadi ada kecoa di pipinya!" jawab Byakuya datar.

"Ungg…Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang dulu yah! Rukia, nii-sama!" ucap Orihime sambil membungkukkan badan, diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Ah, iya. Lain kali main ke sini lagi yah!"

* * *

Besoknya Rukia kembali membawa Ichigo ke rumahnya.

"Rukia, biar aku saja yang menyiapkan kue. Kau ngobrol saja dengan Ichigo yah!" kata Byakuya.

"Ah, tidak merepotkan nii-sama?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Sama sekali tidak, Rukia!"

"Kalau begitu, arigato nii-sama!" ucap Rukia riang.

"Rukia, rasanay kakakmu tidak menyukaiku…" bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia setelah melihat Byakuya pergi.

"Kau ini..Nii-sama itu sudah berumah tangga, mana mungkin dia suka sama kamu! Hahaha kau ini suka aneh-aneh saja!" ucap Rukia sambil tertawa dan menonjok Ichigo.

"Bukan suka dalam arti itu…Maksudnya, dia tidak suka aku pacaran sama kamu!" tegas Ichigo.

"Ah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja! Nii-sama tidak mungkin begitu. Walau wajahnya terlihat dingin, tapi hatinya baik kok!" kata Rukia.

-

-

Benarkah hati Byakuya baik?

Byakuya kembali membuka lemari es-nya. Tidak seperti kemarin, dia sama sekali tidak bimbang dengan keputusanya menghidangkan Ichigo kue. Karena ini adalah cake strawberi yang dibuat oleh Rukia yang terkenal dengan rasanya yang spektakuler (baca: bikin tepar sekaligus). Tinggal tambahlkan beberapa bahan lagi maka akan terciptalah cake yang sangat awesome! Fufufufu!

Byakuya memasukkan saos cabe ekstra pedas, merica, sambal buatan bi Yoruichi dua minggu yang lalu, bulu ayam, terasi, tak lupa kaos kaki mang Aizen yang baunya minta ampun ke dalam cake tersebut. Bagaimana Byakuya memasukkan bahan-bahan tersebut? Hanya Byakuya yang tahu! Kemudian Byakuya meletakkannya di piring dan dua cangkir es susu hangat di atas nampannya.

"Ah, kue-nya jatuh!" ucap Byakuya dengan tampang tanpa dosa yang DENGAN SENGAJA menjatuhkan kue tersebut ke kloset kamar mandinya. Byakuya kemudian mengambilnya dengan penyedot wc dan meletakkannya kembali di piring. Dengan seringai ala psychopath ganteng a.k.a Light Yagami, Byakuya bergegas ke ruang tamu sambil membawa nampan.

-

"Ini, silakan dicicipi kue-nya!" Byakuya meletakkan kue tersebut dan dua gelas es susu hangat di atas meja.

"Arigato, Nii-sama!"

"Ayo dimakan! Itu Rukia sendiri loh yang buat! Makanya harus dihabiskan!" kata Byakuya dengan wajah yang dimanis-maniskan.

"Iya, Ichigo. Kue itu aku loh yang membuatnya!" ucap Rukia tersipu-sipu. Sementara Ichigo hanya bisa menatap kue tersebut dengan horror.

'Ini kue apa? Di dalam cake kenapa ada kaos kaki segala? Terus ini…Darah? Ah, bukan. Ini pasti selai strawberi. Aku yakin itu! Ayo Ichigo cicipi saja sedikit. Gak bakalan mati kok!' pikir Ichigo sambil memperhatikan cake di tangannya.

"Kenapa hanya dilihat saja? Ayo dimakan!" kata Byakuya yang langsung menjejalkan cake tersebut ke mulut Ichigo.

Wajah Ichigo berubah jadi biru. Rambut orangenya berganti warna menjadi putih. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari wajahnya. Belum sampai ke tenggorokan, efek kue ini sudah sangat luar biasa mematikkan!

"Ru-Rukia….Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan! Aku pulang dulu yah! Bye!" pamit Ichigo yang langsung berlari ke arah pintu depan rumah Rukia.

-

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Nii-sama, aku berangkat dulu yah!" Rukia yang sedang memakai sepatunya berteriak pada Byakuya.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Byakuya.

"Ke rumah sakit! Sudah tiga hari Ichigo dirawat di sana!" Rukia melangkah pergi.

Sedangkan Byakuya? Tentu saja mengembangkan evil smirk!

**Fin

* * *

**

Hadoh....Maaf! Byakuya kedapetan peran antagonis di sini. Sebenernya dia gak jahat kok, cuma sedikit dendam aja!! XD*Geplaked*

Yang adegan Byakuya buka tutup pintu kulkas itu saya ambil ari salah satu adegan Crayon Shinchan!! Hehehe...

Manusia memang selalu dihadapkan dengan pilihan-pilihan yang sulit! Jiyah! Kata-katanya jadi inget sama Itachi deh~T_T

Mungkin hanya segitu aja dari saya. Gomen kalau ceritanya jayusss....

Adieu.


End file.
